In a conventional air-conditioner for a vehicle, a centrifugal fan is provided in a casing having a scroll shape at each upstream part of two passages. The centrifugal fans are arranged in the rotation axis direction through a predetermined space, and are rotated integrally by one electric motor. The casing includes a partition wall having a plate shape to divide the internal air passage into two, in order to form two passages. In such a conventional air-conditioner for a vehicle, a leak flow of air may be generated, which leaks from one passage to the other passage. The leak flow may cause disorder in the flow within the scroll casing, such that noise may increase and that ventilation efficiency may fall.
Patent literature 1 and Patent literature 2 adopt a labyrinth structure to raise the sealing property between two fans. However, the labyrinth structure increases the cost with many manufacture subjects. Moreover, the labyrinth structure cannot completely stop air leak. If the leak flow flows into one passage, and if the leak flow collides to a turning flow produced by a main flow ejected from a fan in the one passage, noise may increase by unstable flow in the scroll casing.
Patent literature 3 describes a structure in which a leak flow flowing into one passage is made to perpendicularly collide to an ejection flow ejected from a fan in the one passage. Thus, noise is reduced by fixing the leak flow in the collision state so as to comparatively stabilize the flow disturbed in the scroll casing by the collision.